


In The Dark

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Hello friends and thank you for stopping by! I hope you're having a fabulous day!If you're not, here's some Sterek to hopefully make it a little better!Challenge Words: owl, tell and bury.Enjoy!





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends and thank you for stopping by! I hope you're having a fabulous day!  
> If you're not, here's some Sterek to hopefully make it a little better!
> 
> Challenge Words: owl, tell and bury.
> 
> Enjoy!

**** Stiles woke with a start, throat raw from screaming, but quickly slapping a hand over his mouth to quiet his whimpers. Once he was calmed enough, he lowered himself back down.

As he buried himself in his blankets, he listened to the crickets chirping, owls hooting, branches snapping.

He stiffened at the latter noise, then his mattress depressed beside him and a soft voice sounded, “I told you to tell me when you have a nightmare.”

Stiles sighed in relief. “Sorry. Wait, how'd you know?”

“Your dad.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and turned over, snuggling up into Derek's warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to say hi, maybe lurk or even suggest a prompt, here's my [tumblr](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)!
> 
> PS. If you're here from Tumblr and saw the original, yes, this one is different. Only because half of the original irked me.


End file.
